Developed Intelligence
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Riku has always been intelligent for his age, so why is he having so much difficulty understanding the emotions he was feeling towards Kairi? Riku x Kairi love.


-Pairing: – Riku x Kairi

-Notes: This fanfiction contains Hetro which means that it contains boy-girl love, between Riku and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with Hetro then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.

-Usual Thing: I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

-Please comment this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.

* * *

><p>Riku was only nine years old, but he was intelligent enough to detect an important emotion such as love when it brewed.<p>

How could he not fall in love with her? She was so sweet and gentle, caring and playful.

Kairi was a stunningly beautiful child that could make even young teenage boy's blush madly with just one look at her big blue eyes, they made Riku's heart flutter so much that he just wanted to hold her all day and have her hold him back with as much affection as he felt for her.

There was only one problem that stood between him and Kairi from being together and that was the fact that Kairi was currently infatuated with Sora, who was Riku's best friend. This crushed Riku inside whenever he saw Kairi giggling with the small brunette, it felt like his world had crumbled underneath his feet.

But he could never be angry with Sora over this matter because the small boy wasn't even aware of such emotions yet and was completely innocent in the circumstances, Sora didn't even know what his heart was for let along how to make emotions bleed from it.

"Riku, look!" Sora snapped the tall nine year old out of his thoughts and Riku flinched as he came face to face with two small hands holding a crab, right in front of his face.

"Sora, that's gross," Riku cringed as he watched the crab wriggle around in Sora's hands and the brunette frowned at him.

"I think he's cute!" Sora squealed and stomped his feet excitedly as his eyes grew three times the size with happiness making Riku smile slightly, he enjoyed seeing his friend so excited.

"He's a little scary," Kairi's soft voice giggled from beside Sora's side and Riku felt a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Kairi, me and Riku will protect you from the evil crabs!" Sora gasped and quickly ran over to the sea with his legs kicking out in every direction before tossing the crab back into the sea yelling 'Bon Voyage!' with a cute little wave of his hand.

"Evil crabs," Riku sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead as he and Kairi laughed at their overly hyperactive friend do some strange ritual dance.

"Aw, he's sweet isn't he Riku?" Kairi asked smiling brightly as she stepped a little to closer to the silverette in her press white and purple dress and Riku looked at her sadly.

"I guess," Riku replied quietly and Kairi picked up on his sad tone, her small hand grabbing his friendly and linking their fingers together so she could swing their arms together, hopefully cheering Riku up at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Kairi frowned as she continued to swing their hands, both of them ignoring the shrieks coming from Sora who was currently having trouble with a crab becoming attached to his bright red shorts.

"Yes," Riku nodded and smiled as he looked down at their entwined hands, his heart skipping a few beats as Kairi then cuddled him tightly around the waist.

"_RIKU HELP ME_" Sora screamed as he jumped from one foot to the other trying to avoid his legs being snipped by the crabs pincers, "the evil crab is attacking me!"

Kairi covered her mouth as she began to laugh and she ran over with Riku racing a head, easily disconnecting the crab from Sora's shorts and throwing the crab far into the sea with a firm swish of his wrist.

"Wow," Kairi gasped and cuddled Riku's arms with both of hers, "that was so brave, Riku," Kairi added with a bright blush on her cheeks making Sora giggle behind his hands as he watched his friend rapidly turn redder than he already was.

"Thanks," Riku cleared his throat when his voice came out higher than it was supposed to and he glared at Sora how couldn't control the giggle that escaped his hands.

"So-So!" a charming voice called from behind them and they turned to see Sora's mother standing there with her hands on her hips, smiling at the three small children before her in awe.

"Mum!" Sora gasped and ran over to her, hugging her legs tightly.

"It's time for your dinner, say goodbye to Riku and Kairi," Sora's mum chuckled at the pout her son pulled before watching the sulking brunette walk back over to his friends, pulling them both into a tight hug before grabbing a hold of his mother's hand and walking away.

"Sora's so silly," Kairi snickered and threw her arms in the air with her eyes closed, breathing in deeply before sighing and turning to Riku who smiled at her warmly.

"You really like Sora huh?" Riku asked shyly and Kairi tilted her head with a giggle.

"Yes, he's my best friend…but so are you Riku!" Kairi jumped at the tall silverette and linked her arms around his neck before placing a gentle kiss against Riku's cheek, "for a brave man," she whispered softly.

Riku touched his cheek for a second before hugging Kairi tightly around the waist, just wanting to be closer to her than he had ever been before, his emerald green eyes smiling as they watched Kairi stand on tip-toes so that she wouldn't break their hug.

"I love you Kairi," Riku blurted out and bit his lip harshly when Kairi moved back in his arms with her hands now on his shoulders.

"I love you too Riku!" Kairi beamed clearly thinking nothing of the three words that Riku had just confessed and the silverette sighed slightly, he really was the only child on this island that had actually developed a mildly intelligent brain early.

Maybe he really was too young to be feeling such things for a girl who was clearly still only interested in playing in the sand with her friends, Riku's arms fell from Kairi's small body as he thought deeply, his eyes watching the girl skip away from him with a beautiful orange and pink glow shining upon her from the sunset.

_i'll wait_ Riku thought with a determined look upon his face, grinning when Kairi suddenly turned around and waved her hand in the air for him to hurry up and follow him,_ if that's what I have to do for her to understand how I care for her…I'll wait until she's ready_, his hand linked with Kairi's when he reached her and they continued their blissful walk down the beach bathing in the gorgeous friendship they shared.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got down to writing some Riku x Kairi and yes, it did have to be them as children because that's when I imagine Riku at his most vulnerable. I actually love this couple and I know there aren't many RiKai fans out there, so this is for the small number there are! I really hope you like it because the next RiKai fanfiction will be longer and when they are teenagers :D Huzzah! haha<strong>

**I wanted to show how tough it can be for kids to fall in love but the person they like isn't as well thought as them and just doesn't understand. It's also why the fanfiction is mainly silly in a lot of places because kids are mad :D Kid are freaking crazy sometimes and I show that with Sora :D also Sora's mother in this is Aerith, his mother however, isn't Cloud as Aerith and Cloud were not in love despite what people think, his father is in fact somebody unknown XD Somebody with giant spiky hair haha**


End file.
